Dr Mario and The Miracle Bananas
by Emiko Gale
Summary: -AU where the Mario brothers are doctors instead of plumbers- After a new outbreak of virus become too lethal for the citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom. Dr. Mario, Luigi, and Nurse Princess Toadstool relocate to Donkey Kong Island in hopes to find the only cure. Rare, golden, miracle bananas.


**Before I start this story I want to give a back story on how I conjured this up in the first place...And I'm not alone, my brother Emiyo Gnobo Gavi helped me and we pulled all the stops to make this oneshot awesome.**

**Before I started this fanfic my biological brother and mother bought Dr. Luigi for the WiiU...And I was quickly reminded of my elementary school days where one of my friends told me that Dr. Mario was an action game where you defeat viruses and Princess Toadstool tosses patients in an ambulance...Boy was I being mislead for I eventually learned that Dr. Mario was only a puzzle game.**

**BUT, that's what fanfiction is for...I wanted to make an action packed Dr. Mario fanfiction and Emiyo and I had loads of fun doing so. And the setting of this fanfic takes place on Donkey Kong Island because the night I started writing this fanfic we were both talking about the Donkey Kong franchise. Anyway without further ado...  
**

**Disclaimer: The following characters in this fanfic belong to Nintendo, this is just a fanfic made by fans for fans.**

* * *

Doctor's log: Luigi, Princess Toadstool, and I decided relocating to relocate our hospital just near the coast of Donkey Kong Island. We heard a lot about miracle banana trees that can be used to make medicine, so we bought a boat for us to go from the shore to the island to find these trees. No luck yet, but we'll try harder tomorrow!

Hopefully, these miracle bananas will help eliminating these new viruses that have been showing up with patients recently. Along with Akaitis (The red "fever" virus), Aoiritis (The blue "chill" virus), and Kirritis (The yellow "wierd" virus), Midoritis (The green "slither" virus), and Kasshokitis (The brown "poison"virus) have shown up on recent patient scans. These two hard to cure with the medicine we have right now, but with the minerals found in the miracle bananas, we could find some key ingredients.

* * *

Before Mario, Luigi and Princess Toadstool could begin their expedition into Donkey Kong Island, Luigi was hard at work, tending to the sick patients. They each wore a special gas mask that put them to sleep. Luigi was wiping the sweat from his forehead when he wished he could just give the patients his special green pills.

Luigi was startled when he heard the door slammed open. He saw Mario with a serious look on his face and Princess Toadstool holding an unconscious toad in her gentle arms.

"Thank goodness!" The Princess gasped, seemingly disregarding Luigi's presence as she rushed toward the only empty bed in the operating room and laid the toad down. Now that Luigi got a better look, he could see that the toad was blue in the face. The Princess placed a gas mask on the toad's mouth.

Luigi turned around and saw Mario in front of the map of Donkey Kong Island, where a large black X mark was drawn over Jungle Japes.

"M-Mario!" Luigi pleaded nervously.

Mario ignored his brother.

"Bro!" Luigi said nearly knocking over a flask. "What about Donkey Kong? He-a wouldn't want us-a stealing his bananas!"

Mario clenched his gloved fist, Luigi thought that Mario was upset at his play-it-safe attitude, but little did Luigi know, Mario was sweating just as nervously himself.

"We cannot spend too much time looking for a cure when these citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom are fighting for their lives!" The Princess said The Mario brothers turned to her.

"We're going to have to narrow it all down. Remember what we learned, the miracle bananas grow in the most unlikely places, but they still grow in trees that give off life."

Mario had a hunch, he didn't have many options because even though this was an island it wasn't exactly paradise. "Well-a then, Vine-a Valley it is!"

"Ok." Princess Toadstool nodded as she walked out the door, Mario followed behind her.

"We'll-a have to apologize-a later, Luigi. " Mario said urgently. "We've-a got an emergency."

Luigi just stood there because everything that could possibly go wrong rushed through his mind. "Gaaaah!" He yelled as he placed his gloved hands over his eyes.

* * *

Mario drove the ambulance truck rigorously through the narrow pathways of the dense jungle area. After he, Luigi, and the Princess had searched every inch of Jungle Japes, it seemed like anywhere on the island was fair game. Luigi was sitting in the passenger seat nervously twiddling his thumbs and hoping for the best.

Princess Peach sat behind the Dr. Mario Brothers and looked out the windows to take in the scenery as the fresh scent of palm trees filled her nose. Suddenly, her heart nearly gave out as she saw Mario nearly driving over a pack of Klaptraps.

"Mario! Watch out!" The princess cried.

Mario only drove faster into the Klaptraps. "I know what I'm-a doing!"

Princess Toadstool' puffed her cheeks. "If you hurt them, then I'll have to put them in the back and we'll have no choice but to treat them!"

Mario turned sharp against a corner of the road, causing the ambulance truck to shift to the grass. It nearly fell flat on its side, and Luigi shrieked in terror, making Mario's ears burn.

After they heard what sounded like a gunshot, the truck shook as it scraped against rougher ground. Mario didn't know what was up, but he had to stop the truck. So he stomped on the brakes and the truck nearly flipped forward.

After taking a few seconds to recover from their dazed states, Princess Toadstool and Luigi got out of the ambulance to see what happened. Mario took a little longer to recover but he unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the ambulance to see a Klaptrap's wedged by its jaw under the front right tire. Its eyes were swirling in dizziness.

Princess Toadstool gently freed the Klaptrap from the tire and cradled it in her arms. Luigi, however, winced away in fear. Mario gave her a stern look, "This is-a not-a the type of-a patient we-a care for."

Princess Peach ignored him, opened the backdoors of the ambulance and laid the Klaptrap on a stretcher with a white blanket covering the reptile's cold scaly skin. She also placed a colorful bottle next to the Klaptrap with a bendy straw inside.

"I guess we'll have to continue the search on foot anyway." Mario turned his head away in contempt.

"The forest!" Princess Toadstool pointed at the entrance of the forest meters away.

"B-But-a... the klap-a-trap! It will-a eat up our-a truck!" Luigi quivered.

Mario shook his head. "Even if it-a does, we-a shouldn't-a let-a the Kong family spot us. Now to-a search-a the forest." Mario started walking.

"I'll go with you." Princess Toadstool insisted and followed behind Mario.

Luigi walked the other direction. "I-I-I'm-a gonna check-a near-a the temple."

Mario stopped in front of the Princess and looked back at Luigi. "Why?" Mario asked his brother.

"Because-a that's-a the type of-a place rare items would-a be if-a this was a video game!" Luigi said.

Mario and Princess Toadstool paused, but they didn't want to argue. "...Right-a then." Mario said at last. He and the Princess ran to the circular entrance of the forest that almost felt magical while Luigi ran to the ivory pillars.

* * *

Mario and Princess Toadstool walked slowly through the forest. It was peacefully quiet save for a soft, crunching noise in the bushes. The two figured it was only the beaver-like creatures called Gwanties native to the jungle.

Princess Peach then looked up at the treetops and quickly remembered the forest areas she had frolicked in when she was a little girl and the creepy Hypno that lurked in the berry forest. She shivered in fear, and Mario took notice.

'What's-a the matter, Princess?" Mario asked, looking slightly worried.

"It's nothing, Mario. I'm only thankful that we haven't seen any monsters try to attack us yet."

"If-a anything comes at-a you, I'll-a make sure to-a protect you." Mario assured the Princess.

"Like you always do?" The Princess giggled. "But if I must tell the truth, you don't have to risk your life for me this time. I am willing to make a sacrifice for my people."

Mario was stunned when she said something so bold. This was not like her at all! "A-Are you so-a sure about-a this?"

"I am."

"I-If you-a say so." Mario nodded slowly.

When Mario and the Princess started walking, everything seemed normal with just the sounds of the wildlife in the forest about them. Then, as minutes flew by, they heard leaves rustling and small branches falling from above as they nervously looked around to see what it is.

Princess Toadstool was sweating nervously as she ran under one of the tall pine trees, but then she stopped in her tracks when a dew drop fell on her forehead and immediately calmed her down. She looked up and gave the tree a more closer look.

"Maybe this tree..." She paused.

The princess started climbing the tree by grabbing onto the trunk and lifting herself up with her legs, but she ended up slipping. Mario helped lift her legs up so she could climb to the first branch. "Think-a the miracle bananas may be up-a there?"

That lift was just enough to help Princess Toadstool climb to the first branch. "Oh, yes!" She said standing on top of the first branch with ease.

Mario grabbed on to the dark brown tree trunk next and climbed as the Princess grabbed on to the next branch. She bent her knees trying to jump on the next branched but stopped in her tracks when she saw a golden glow above her reflecting off the dark green pine needles. She thought she was dreaming. The world seemed to stop for a moment.

_Crack!_

_Crack!_

_Crack!_

"Ehehehehehe!"

Mario and the Princess turned around quickly to see something they hoped they wouldn't. They relocated to Donkey Kong Island, the new viruses shouldn't be able to thrive on the tropical island. On the ground, there was a red Akaitis virus, a blue Aoiritis virus, and all the other viruses that Mario, Luigi, and Princess Toadstool discovered.

_"It cannot-a be!"_ Mario panicked in his head as he clenched his teeth and Princess Toadstool shook her head in disbelief.

"Hahaha! Thought you could outwit us?" The blue Aoiritis virus cackled.

"We viruses are like parasites that immune themselves to the poison made to destroy them." The brown Kasshokitis virus said in a deep tone.

"How-a did you-a viruses survive?!" Mario yelled. "You shouldn't-a be in this-a climate!"

"Ah yes!" The yellow Kirritis virus said. "One bumbling doctor cooked up some green pills try to get rid of us for good, but they didn't do diddly-squat! They only made us stronger, and more immune to tropical paradises!"

As the yellow virus spoke, the other virus ate Luigi's green pills as if they were candy.

"What do you-a mean? You-a better not-a have-a hurt-a Luigi or else I'll-a-" Mario's face fumed red. His thoughts were spiraling out of control and he didn't know what to say.

_"Oh no...Luigi."_ Princess Toadstool thought to herself.

Mario tossed pills of red, blue, yellow, and various combinations at the viruses, but they dodged them and even when hit ended up absorbing the pills.

"Time to make some sickness!" The Akaitis virus cackled.

All five of the viruses dispersed smaller versions of themselves and shot them at Mario. Mario was hurling his pills so carelessly that he was about to fall of the branch.

"MARIO!" Princess Toadstool yelled as she grabbed hold of Mario's arm and placed one of her handkerchiefs over his mouth. Mario and the Princess filtered out the diseases to keep themselves from infection, but they were literally hanging precariously by a tree branch, powerless.

Suddenly, the sound of two monkeys yelling rung in their ears as they saw a monkey with a red cap and a monkey with a blonde pony tail and a pink attack the viruses. "We won't let ya hurt these people!" The male monkey said as he pointed his wooden peanut gun at the Akaitis virus.

"Even if _they did_ invade the island," added the female monkey as she held the Kirritis virus down with her large pony tail.

"Two of the Kong Clan found us," Mario said quietly.

Princess Toadstool didn't respond, instead she looked up to the dark green pine needles she saw before and grabbed on to the second branch.

"What are you doing?-"

"Shh!" The Princess said.

"Oh, get your filthy hands off me you damn, dirty ape!" The blue virus spat, "You want these humans disposed of, do you not? So let us do the job for you!"

The monkey unapologetically stuck his wooden gun inside the virus's sharp mouth.

Dixie looked up to the two doctors in a tree for a moment as she continued to hold the virus down. "But, they're doctors and they're just doing their jobs."

"Exactly!" The male monkey said with confidence. "I don't know what you wierdos are or where ya came from, but you're still a threat!"

The monkey pulled the trigger on his wooden gun, but when a large peanut hit the blue virus, the virus only turned into mist and laughed manically as the monkey coughed. "Hahahaha! No protein can affect me!" The virus cackled.

"Diddy!" The female monkey cried.

"Dixie!" Diddy coughed some more. "Run!"

Dixie growled. "No!" She hurled the yellow virus at the green one.

The yellow and green viruses were dizzy. The blue virus floated around in mist form as Dixie ran to Diddy's aid. The red and brown viruses were at the base of the tree and taunting Mario as he uselessly fired sleep powder at them to no avail. The Princess continued searching the tree. It felt hopeless until she felt another dew drop fall on her head, but this one was smaller.

She searched frantically for a few more seconds until she felt a smooth texture. She couldn't see it but she felt it. "Please," she whispered. "Please be 'it', we _need_ a miracle."

She grabbed hold of the invisible texture but felt her heart sink as she realized it was the only thing she was hanging on to, she fell off the narrow tree branch and quickly fell to the ground with a small crack, her eyes tightly shut.

"Princess!" Mario yelled.

"You lose Doctor! Learn when to quit!" The Akaitis virus said. The other viruses looked deviously on the fallen princess. The misty blue virus hovered in front of her and changed back to his original form in demented joy. Dr. Mario was too shaken up to do anything, then he recalled the Princess's words, _"...I'm willing to make a sacrifice for my people."_

Mario couldn't move, even if he wanted to. Little did he know, that even though the princess seemed like a goner, she was smiling, and her hands were clenched for some reason. However, she didn't respond as the five viruses attacked her in a rainbow of diseases.

"NOOOO!" Mario yelled as he reached out to her.

But his scream was cut off because as the viruses attacked the princess, a blinding white light shined through that left Mario breathless. Diddy and Dixie were also in awe as Dixie held onto her companion.

"Ahhhhh!" The viruses all yelled in unison as the light ripped them apart until they became no more.

Everyone was safe, and Mario was more than relieved. He smiled as he heard the Princess giggle but his mouth dropped when he saw, in the Princess's hands, a banana that was transparent and slowly hardened into solid gold.

The princess opened her eyes and saw a golden light behind Mario. "Mario," she said.

Mario wanted to jump down and rejoice, but he turned to see an entire bunch of golden miracle bananas behind him.

Diddy and Dixie ran next to the Princess. "You OK?" Diddy asked.

The Princess sat herself up and smiled at the golden banana that rested in her palms. "I'm fine, thank you kind sir-err..monkey."

"That's great to hear," Dixie said with a smile. "BUT, we can't just let you take any of the bananas from the island without old Cranky's permission."

Princess Peach got on her feet ready to turn the banana into medicine. "I'm sorry, this is urgent. I shall pay whatever price you want for the bananas!"

Diddy Kong thought about it for a moment then smirked. "Well, if you can pay me in "Princess dollars" or whatever you have, I can buy a submarine from Funky Kong."

Dixie glared at him. "We can't just give bananas out to anyone, and you are PERFECTLY capable of swimming!"

"But submarines are so cool!"

"That's just immature!"

"Is not! You just won't admit that you want it as much as I do!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

Princess Peach stepped away as the two of them bickered. Mario jumped off the tree with the bunch of miracle bananas, then he and Peach decided it was time for the both of them to leave the forest.

"Well, in that case we should discuss this matter with Cranky first!" Dixie spat.

"Fine by me!" Diddy grumbled with his arms crossed.

Then the two monkeys looked around only to see that the two humans were gone. Dixie let out a loud screech, "Cranky's going to be REALLY mad!"

"I can sure feel the love with those two!" Princess Toadstool said sarcastically as she ran and panted.

"No time for that!" Mario panted. "We need to find Luigi!"

* * *

"Mama mia..." Luigi muttered to himself as he walked away from the ivory temples and decided to walk to the forest. Suddenly, he was caught off guard as Mario bumped into him with a bunch of golden bananas, which squished Luigi's dizzy face. Luigi then slowly picked himself up and grabbed the bunch, but when he opened his eyes his mouth dropped.

"AHHH! G-G-Gold!" Luigi paused. "Are these-a...?"

"Oh yes!" Mario said as he picked himself up and whipped the dust off his white coat.

Princess Toadstool was surprised, and relieved to see Luigi was otherwise fine. "Oh Luigi, thank goodness you're safe."

Luigi stroked his cheek as he stared at the shiny golden bananas. "Of-a course I am!"

"Those pesky viruses found us and attacked us. They were able to thrive in the jungle habitat because they ingested your special green pills. I thought you got mugged!" Mario said.

Luigi sighed and placed his hand in his coat pocket as he revealed that there was a hole inside as two of his fingers peaked out. "Well, a Necky attacked me earlier and-a stole-a my-a pills. I don't think-a that-a bird was in-a cahoots-a with the viruses-a. If-a they did just-a take-a my pills, they would only be able to-a do it before they-a came-a to the island."

Then it suddenly hit Luigi as he remembered the fateful day the viruses attacked the hospital back at the Mushroom Kingdom. That was another reason why they relocated.

Luigi remembered that they were so powerful and Luigi couldn't ward them off with his usual remedy. So Luigi attacked back by shattering glass and tossing whatever items he could: anything for them to get stunned fast enough to retreat. Looking back, Luigi felt that his green pills may have slipped out of his pocket as he ran away.

What's worse was that the emergency mushroom kingdom swat team captured them and kept them captive long enough for the doctors to escape with the patients, the viruses escaped.

"Gahhh!" Luigi cried as he slapped his face with his palm.

"It's ok Luigi, what matters is those viruses are gone for good and we finally have the miracle bananas." Princess Toadstool said.

Luigi blinked and saw far behind him by the abandoned ambulance. "Well, we're-a gonna go take a walk, because your-a little-a KlapTrap-a friends decided to-a make-a the ambulance their-a new home, Princess."'

* * *

Back at the jungle hospital base, every patient was once again healthy. They all rejoiced not only because they were finally cured before it was too late, but the wonderful taste of the medicine.

"It tastes like banana cream pie!" One toad said.

"The best I've ever tasted!"

"Better than the pie you buy at the store."

Princess Toadstool had to put the rest of the pills in a safe place just in case there was anyone back at the mushroom kingdom that needed them.

Mario was about to get the boat ready for the ride home but when he opened the door he saw a female monkey with two big blonde pony tails and wore blue clothing.

Mario blinked, "Are you here to tell us that we stole your bananas?"

The monkey shook her head and giggled. "Nope, not at all. The name's Tiny Kong. Diddy and Dixie are my friends. You guys are doctors and I don't think you mean harm, do ya? Besides, I think Funky Kong will fix your ambulance for free since the Klaptraps kinda ruined it."

Just then the phone rang and Princess Toadstool answered it. "Hello-"

But as the Princess answered what sounded like an old man yelled straight into her ear drum and the Princess quickly removed the phone from her ear.

"That sounds like Cranky!" Tiny gasped.

Tiny ran and grabbed the phone from the princess's hands. "I'll handle this!"

Luigi shivered slightly as what he feared would happen actually happened.

_Doctor's log: My brother, the Princess and I did it. Just when things seemed slim a miracle happened as we needed. But I guess it's true that miracles come at a price. But even so, we earned it because we worked at it. The princess never lost faith, she's come a long way since she followed her dream and became a doctor and join Luigi and I._

* * *

**So there you have it! And before anyone asks...I'm not planning on writing more. This shall stay a oneshot but who knows, I might write another Dr. Mario fanfic...But at the same time I hope this inspires more Dr. Mario fanfiction.  
**

**And I was originally going to have zero romance but I ended up adding some Mario/Peach and Diddy/Dixie...But the hints don't get in the way with the plot and both pairings are canon anyways so I considered it a given. Besides, I totally ship Diddy and Dixie.**

**And even though I personally prefer Princess Daisy and Rosalina over Princess Toadstool I didn't add either because I had no purpose for them to be here, nevertheless I enjoyed portraying Princess Toadstool.**

**Anyways, feedback is well appreciated! There may be some grammar errors here and there but it's late now and I just want to get this thing uploaded.**


End file.
